


Designated Ugly Fat Friend.

by VoidAllison



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, The Duff - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAllison/pseuds/VoidAllison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're The Avengers' DUFF. Steve thinks that's stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Ugly Fat Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST GOT THIS IDEA AT LIKE 2 AM SORRY IF IT SUCKS. It's really dramatic too. (i started at 1:52 am and ended at 2:56 YET I WENT TO BED AT 5:30 AM) Also I wrote this on Quotev @ Quotev.com/poseyspoll

You were furious. Beyond furious, actually. Enraged, fuming, raving, livid! Most importantly, you were a DUFF; a designated ugly fat friend. The sour face you sported helped show how unhappy you were about that. 

Legs pulled up and pretzeled on Tony's living room sofa, arms crossed, brows tightly inching closer at every bitter thought that crossed your mind, and your (e/c) orbs subconsciously narrowing at a random place in the rug. You couldn't believe this. Even if it was the truth, you refused to fully accept it, yet the thoughts kept swimming in your head, 'I'm their DUFF. I'm the gateway friend. They've probably been using me all along. Stupid movie. Stupid hot best friends. I'm SO mad!' 

Although your mind was raging like a roaring fire, the room had been completely silent for the past ten or so minutes. The movie credits for that horrid movie-which was actually quite good if you looked past the reality of it giving you your awakening-were long past over, and the blinding blue from the DVD player home screen was lighting up the dark room. You were too angry to care. 

Too involved in your own self pitying, you didn't notice a curious Cap approaching. He was initially passing by to get to the kitchen, but glancing at your disgruntled expression and matching body language as he hurried along made him wonder what was on your mind.

Squinting at the bright blue lights that contrasted with the darkness of the room, Cap slowly walked over to the sofa and lowered himself on the cushion to your left, worried eyes trained on you. You took notice from the corner of your eye but didn't pay any mind to who it was. This was too big of a deal to you. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" Steve asked softly. The question he really wanted to ask didn't seem appropriate at the time. It was around midnight, and he didn't know why you were willingly up so late. It didn't look like you wanted a midnight snack like him. 

You huffed when you heard Steve's voice. 'Trying to take pity on your poor DUFF, are you now?' You thought and clenched your jaw, eyes still trained on the poor carpet you were sure to burn a hole in sometime soon. "Just fine, prettyboy." You snapped back.

Steve expected the tone, but he was taken aback at what you called him. His stare wavered for a second before settling back on you.

"You seem tense." He could've slapped himself for saying something so stupid. 

"Do I? Does your DUFF seem tense, Steve?" You practically taunted with venom laced in your words. Finally shifting your gaze to see Steve sitting in his baggy sweat pants and white tank, you took note of the confused look on his face as he glanced around the room, as if he was trying to find the meaning of the new phrase you just threw at him. 

"What's a DUFF?" He asked and his confused icy blue eyes stared back into yours. 

You wanted to punch him, but you didn't really know why. "A DUFF, Steve, is a Designated Ugly FAT Friend!" You shouted through your teeth, putting an intense emphasis on each word and leaning in closer to get in his face. The desire to give him a nasty right hook intensified when he looked more dumbfounded than he did before. 

"But you're not fat." Steve said, trying to reason with you. 

"OH," you started, throwing your hands up in the air, "so you're calling me ugly?" 

Steve's eyes boggled out of his head at your words. "What? No! I never said that." He frantically raised his voice. He never meant to insult you. He didn't even know why you'd think such sour things about yourself. 

"Well, you didn't deny it, Steve!" You snapped once more and feverishly talked with your hands. 

"You're not! I just- you're not ugly, and you're not fat." Steve was trying not to raise his voice any higher; that never solved any problem. He simply sighed and held his head in his hands for a second before looking back up at you once more. "You're not a 'DUFF' Y/N." Steve made sure to use finger quotations for the new term. 

Scrunching up your nose and crossing your arms, you leaned back on the couch. "Yes I am. I'm the least attractive out of you, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Thor!" You pushed with a signature sassy eyebrow raise. 

"Actually, Tony's getting pretty ol-" Steve started but you cut him off with a finger waggle in his face. 

"Just admit the truth, Rogers! I'm the gateway friend in this group. It's inevitable, you should just accept the truth just as I have!" You dropped your finger back in your lap after a good few waggles. 

To Steve, it didn't seem like you accepted it. It seemed like you were just angry about the thought of being their designated ugly fat friend. Whatever that was, again. 

With a sigh, Steve sat up straighter and reached over, taking your finger waggling hand in his large right one as a comforting gesture. "Y/N, you're gorgeous. Not one of us thinks of you as an 'ugly friend' or whatever you call it-"

"A DUFF." 

"Right, that," Steve kept going with a nod of his head, "we don't care about what you look like--which is completely stunning, as said before. You're a great woman, and frankly, this designated ugly flabby friend talk is stupid. Besides, we'd never use you in a million years." 

The combination of Steve's kind words, matching smile, and warmth of his hand made you feel silly and flushed. His small speech sunk in and you avoided eye contact, slightly embarrassed for overreacting. 'Is a DUFF even a real thing anyway?' You wondered to yourself. "I guess you're right," you slumped over in defeat. 

Steve grinned and squeezed your hand before letting it go and standing up. He had some leftovers to finish off in the kitchen. "Don't think like that anymore, you're amazing," The super soldier complimented one more time, "besides, if anyone was a DUFF it would be Fury. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the kitchen." Steve concluded and turned around to begin his stride to the kitchen. 

"No way, it's totally Coulson!" You called out, jumping up and running after him.


End file.
